Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Rewrite
by Prototype7
Summary: Harry hates the Dursleys. He leaves finds a friend, finds his family, and sets out to make a name for himself. As the son of the Darkest Wizards in over a century! Unknown pairings Dark!Harry Sometimes a bit Evil!Harry Manipulative!Dumbledore. Adopted by Safari Browser.
1. Chapter 1

"Speech"

(Thought)

_:Parseltongue:_

{Author Notes}

Chapter 1:  
Hateful Departure

"Up! Get up! Now!"

Harry jumped awake at the sound of his Aunt banging on the cupboard door.

"I don't hear you moving!" she screeched "You lazy, good for nothing…"

"I'm UP!" Harry all but yelled through the door at his Aunt.

"Don't you dare take that attitude with me Boy. Anymore of it and I'll be having a word with Vernon!"

(Oww, no! I can't handle a little attitude from a child so I'll go got my monstrously over weight husband to beat said child into submission. Weak useless creature!) Harry thought viciously. His eyes flashing violet for a second. Not that he noticed though. Exhaling angrily, he rolled over and closed his eyes again, trying to remember the dream he was just having. He recalled a man's hansom face, piercing ocean blue eye, and a head of black hair. Next to the man's face was a pretty woman's face, with bright emerald green eyes and fiery red hair. Both the faces looked really familiar. Harry was disturbed from his musing by the thundering footsteps of his cousin, Dudley, coming down the stairs.

"Get up Potter!" bellowed Dudley from half way up the stairs, "We're going to the zoo!" He then jumped up and down a few times, causing dust to fall down from the ceiling of Harry's cupboard, causing him to cough and splutter. Before running down the rest of the stairs and slamming the cupboard door closed in Harry's face as he tried to escape the falling dust, causing him to fall against the edge of his bed. Hissing at the pain, Harry clenched his fists and took a few deep breaths. He didn't want to get anymore angry. When ever he got angry, bad things happened. Rubbing his side where he hit the bed, he made his way out of kitchen. He rolled his eyes when he entered. Dudley was being fussed over by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon was sat at the table, his face buried in the morning news paper. Petunia, noticing Harry, ordered him to cook the breakfast and NOT to burn anything, she wanted everything perfect for her little Duddikins, which nearly caused Harry to gag.

(Why don't you cook it yourself then? Useless bitch!) thought Harry as he threw some bacon in to the frying pan on the cooker and a tiny smile crept across his face.

"What are you smirking at?" demanded Uncle Vernon from the table with a glare. At which Harry just shrugged his shoulders. "Well hurry and finish cooking boy! I'm starving! Bring my coffee, boy!" For the next half an hour, while breakfast was eaten, and Dudley had a paddy because he had less birthday presents than last year, then bitching about not wanting Harry to came to the zoo with him and his friend Piers. He was used to it now, after all he couldn't help he fact that they hated him, just because he could do MAGIC! Yes, Harry knew he was a wizard, he over heard his Aunt and Uncle arguing about what to do to get rid of him and his 'unnatural' way, but they were concerned that the rest of 'his' lot would come and hurt them if anything happened to him. Harry was brought out of musing by Aunt Petunia snapping at him to go and get his shoes and jacket on as they were leaving once Piers arrived.

The zoo turned into a session of 'Harry Hunting', a game Dudley and his gang created. After running around for a good hour, Harry ducked into the reptile house and hid in a corner near the Snake tanks. Minutes later Dudley and Piers sauntered into the Reptile House, while passing through they had a quick look in all the tanks, and pulled various faces at the different snakes and lizards. Harry cringed when they approached the tanks he was currently hiding between. Fortunately, before either Dudley or Piers saw Harry, a large group of children flooded around one of the tanks, obscuring Harry from their view. The snake inside the tank was asleep, coiled up around itself. Before long most of the children around the tank had lost interest and filtered off to other parts of the Reptile House. When only a few children, Harry, Dudley an Piers remained, Dudley was getting a little agitated, he started saying that the stupid snake was ruining his birthday by not moving, so he started banging on the glass, shouting 'MOVE' at the sleeping snake. After a minute or two, the snake's head uncoiled and looked up at the group peering into its tank. It stretched out, so it was the same height as Dudley as he pressed his face against the glass. It stared at him for a moment before snapping forward at him. Shocked by the sudden movement, Dudley lost his balance and fell backwards onto the concrete floor. Harry and the group of children started laughing at him. Amidst noise of people laughing, Harry heard a hissed voice.

_:Ssstupid muggle: _It hissed with venom_ :Lucky for you thisss barrier is here:_

Harry looked around, trying to see where the sound came from. It wasn't long before it continued. He noticed the small group of children drift off to other parts of the Reptile House.

_:Look at them, filthy mugglesss! It ssshould be you behind this barrier not I! There wasss a time I would have not give a sssecond thought to devouring any of you!:_

The voice stopped as Harry looked back at the snake. It was glaring at him.

_:What isss the glasssesss wearing muggle looking at?:_ It hissed harshly.

"A-are you talking to me?" asked Harry looking shocked at the snake.

The snake's eyes widened, before hissing. _:A Ssspeaker, not a muggle, but a Ssspeaker:_ The snake motioned as if bowing before looking at Harry again. _:Tisss an honour Ssspeaker, it hasss been a long time sssince I have conversssed with one sssuch asss yourssself:_

_:What are you talking about? And what'sss a Ssspeaker?:_

_:I once sssat on the shoulder of a powerful man, though, it was many yearsss ago. He cast me assside in-favour of a King Cobra, and a female one to boot.:_ The snake looked reminiscent for a moment before continuing. _:A ssspeaker isss a Wizard whom ssspeaks the ssserpentsss language of Parssseltongue. You are a Ssspeaker, there for you are a wizard.:_

_:Yesss, I know I'm a wizard. Though I didn't know sssnake'sss had there own language.:_

_:Indeed we do, but it isss ssseen asss dark magic by you're people. You mussst tell no-one of thisss.:_

_:Don't worry, I won't: _Harry reassured_. :If you don't mind me asssking. What kind of sssnake are you? I mean the sssign sssaysss you're a Boa Consssstrictor, {Ha Ha… sorry personal joke} but you don't look like any Boa Consssstrictor I've ever ssseen picturesss of.:_

The 'Boa' released a chuckle-like hiss. _ :I do not mind your quessstion ssspeaker. I am a Gaboon Viper, but not just any Gaboon Viper. I posssesss magic, which allowsss me to camouflage myssself asss another ssspeciesss of sssnake asss well asss ssspontaneousssly change my sssize at will.:_

Harry's conversation with the newly revealed Gaboon Viper was broken by a shout from the far side of the Reptile House.

"He's there!"

Harry turned in time to see Piers laughing, before feeling Dudley's fist in his ribs, which caused him to lose balance and land on the floor. As Harry crashed to the floor, the glass in front of the Boa tank vanished, the snake uncoiled and slid out of the tank, hissing menacingly. Neither Harry, nor Dudley had noticed the snake was out, until it had wrapt itself around Dudley's legs and was coiling up his chest. Dudley looked around in terror as the huge snake coiled up his torso. When the Viper got to Dudley's eye level, it hissed.

_:Ssstupid fat muggle! How dare you ssstrike the Ssspeaker!: _It turned to Harry_. :Ssspeaker, how do you wisssh thisss one punissshed?:_

Dudley's eyes widened at Harry's eyes changed from their usual sparkling green to a malicious shade of violet, and a wicked grin spread across his face.

_:Jussst sssqueeze him a little! Make him uncomfortable, asss uncomfortable asss he hasss made me all my life!:_

Dudley's eyes widened further as the viper squeezed him. And for the first time in his relatively short live. Dudley Dursley felt true fear. Dudley paled, and a cold sweat covered his body as his bowels failed him and he wet himself.

By now everyone in the Reptile house was aware of the loose snake and was running around trying to find the nearest exit. The snake squeezed, not hard, but just enough to make Dudley very uncomfortable.

_:Doesss thisss… fat muggle torment you often Ssspeaker?:_

_:Yesss, he isss my cousssin. He hasss bullied me for yearsss!:_

The snake turned back to Dudley, its eyes flashed.

_:Where isss you're nessst Ssspeaker? I ssshall protect you from thisss muggle and any other who triesss to harm you!:_

Harry was rather taken back by this. Never before had someone offered to protect him before. Over by the north exit, Harry spotted Piers with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and an Animal Warden.

_:My nest is at number 4, Privet Drive, in Sssurry. Go and hurry! A Warden isss coming!:_

The snake uncoiled itself from around Dudley and quickly made its way out of the south exit, hissing at several people along the way. Looking back at Dudley after he had seen he snake disappear through the door, Harry noticed he flinched and shivered. Moments later, he fainted, dragging Harry down with him. Piers, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia approached. The Animal Warden had run out of the south exit, and joined the search for the missing 'Boa Constrictor'. Immediately Aunt Petunia began try and rouse Dudley. As Uncle Vernon pulled him to his feet, Harry lent up off the floor, close enough or Dudley to hear, but no-one else.

"That's for making my life hell" he whispered with a smirk.

Seeing Harry's smirk, Uncle Vernon narrowed his eyes. He grabbed Harry by the front of his shirt and started waving his podgy middle finger at him. He was about to start a rant when he noticed Harry's eyes.

"What have you done with your eyes boy? Stop it this instant!"

Harry looked down at the hand gripping his top, then up into Uncle Vernon's eyes. Vernon moved back slightly as Harry's eyes flashed back to bright green, and seemed to glow.

"Unhand me muggle!" he snarled, wrenching away from Vernon. "How dare you touch me! I refuse to be thrown around by you anymore Vernon Dursley!" Harry pronounced every letter of his uncle's name very clearly, driving the point forward. "I'm leaving you" Harry continued "I want my things and I'm leaving!" His eyes still glowing malevolently, Harry turned on his heel and swept from the Reptile House, and headed toward the car.

Not two words were uttered in the car on the way back to number 4. As soon as the car pulled up, Harry was out of the car and through the house door, which flung itself open magically as he approached. Absentmindedly waving his hand caused the cupboard under the stairs door to burst open, he pulled out an old backpack of Dudley's, which changed from worn out to brand new as he touched it. He stuffed some ragged clothes, sock and underwear, which also changed, into it, before continuing into the kitchen. Harry grabbed various pieces of fruit from the bowl on the counter; from the cupboards he took several bags of crisps and a tube of crackers, as well as a couple of cartons of juice and a bottle of pop. On the way back to the front door, he grabbed a few sharp knives out of the draw, shouldered his backpack, and then made his way out the front door. Immediately he was seized be the front of his jumper. Vernon, coloured a unique shade of reddish purple, snarled down at Harry.

"And just where do you think you are going Freak?"

Harry closed his eyes, frowning, lowered his head and released a pent up breath. His entire body tensed, and he felt some sort of pulse. Once he reopened his eyes, he saw Petunia gasp and Vernon land across the garden from him. He glanced at Dudley who tensed and paled. He assumed his eyes were 'funny' again. He casually picked up a small pebble from the drive way and scraped it down the side of Vernon's company car as he passed. An animalistic roar snapped his attention to his Uncle, who was charging across the lawn with evil intent in his eyes. Harry's glowing purple eyes flared and he raised his right hand as if to grasp something. All eyes were on Harry as Uncle Vernon stopped in his tracks, grasped at his throat, as if to try and remove something, all the while he was slowly raising off the ground.

"Do not follow me. Do not try and find me. You won't like the consequences if you do!" Harry's tone of voice left no room to argue. He glared up at Vernon, who was slowly going blue due to lack of oxygen; he narrowed his eyes before looking away. He spared a passing glace at his Aunt and Cousin before lowering his hand releasing his Uncle from the hold he had him in and stomped away, never to darken the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive again.

As Harry stomped down the pathway, he noticed something moving in the hedge of number 2. He ignored it and carried on towards the playing fields a few streets over. He stomped down a back alley, knocking over dustbins he passed, kicking old news papers and empty cola cans that got under his feet, but he didn't notice that he was being followed. He jumped over the fence that secluded the playground from the playing fields, and slumped into the swing. He sat there and fumed.

(How dare that… that… creature grab me in such a manner! How dare that fat lump bully me mercilessly all those years! How dare that horse face bitch order me around like a slave, then take all the credit! Oww, how they will pay!)

Purple eyes flaring, he jumped out of the swing and slammed his glowing fist into the floor. The impact caused a 10 feet wide, 3 feet deep crater. From the crater, smoke rose, but none of this seemed to appease Harry's anger.

_:Sssomething vexesss thee Ssspeaker?:_ came an amused hiss from above him.

Spinning around, ready to smash his fist into whoever was bothering him. Harry's narrow, angry glowing eyes settled on the swings. Coiled around the top bar of the swings was the viper from the zoo. Harry climbed out of the crater and walked back towards the swings. As he approached, the snake slid its head down towards Harry and looked him in the eye. Harry met its eye with a glare from his still brightly glowing eyes. The snake nodded and seemed to grin, before speaking again.

_:You are remarkably powerful Ssspeaker! What isss you're name?:_

Harry frowned, he wasn't in the mood for 20 questions, and evidently it shoved on his face.

_:Mine is Ssseiver Ssspeaker. Tisss a pleasssure:_

Harry sighed; the glow in his eye dulled a little, before fading altogether.

_:Harry, just Harry:_ he said sounding dejected.

_:It isss an honour to meet and ssserve you, Ssspeaker Harry:_

Harry looked at the snake_. :What do you mean ssserve? You don't have to ssserve me:_

_:But I do Ssspeaker Harry. It isss the ssserpent's code that ever Ssspeaker mussst have hisss or her own ssserpent. Besssidesss, you sssaved my life in that prissson in which you found me, I cannot leave you until that debt isss paid!:_

Harry frowned again. _:How did I sssave you, if anything, you sssaved me!:_

Seiver chuckled _:You warned me of the approaching Warden, I had not sssensssed him. If he had captured me, I would have been put to death. You sssaved my life, so I am indebted to you Ssspeaker Harry, I ssshall not leave you're ssside from thisss day forward.:_

_:Thank you Ssseiver: _Harry hissed smiling a little_. :But I just left the Dursssleysss, I have nowhere to go, and no money:_

There conversation was broken by a popping noise behind them. Harry turned, and Seiver peered over Harry's shoulder, before dropping to the ground, slithering in front of Harry, seeming to lengthen and thicken, {Seems perverted putting this, not intended. Honest.} before rising up in a protective stance. A figure, dressed in a black robe stood at the opposite side of Harry's crater. Seiver hissed dangerously at the intruder, who merely seemed to chuckle, giving Harry the impression he wasn't intimidated by the now eight foot long snake hissing and glaring balefully at him.

_:Really now Ssseiver, isss that anyway to treat you're former massster?:_

Seiver hissed loader. _:It isss if you were tosssssed assside for an apparent 'better' model!:_

The black clad figure chuckled again. _:Isss that what you think I did? I didn't cassst you assside. I was going to present you to my son and heir, but you vanissshed before I could explain:_ He chuckled again. _:But it seem a moot point now, as you are already defending him!: _He chuckled at the widening of the snake and the child's eyes.

The figure stepped around the crater and stopped before Seiver and Harry. He petted Seiver's head, which merited a low hiss, before looking at Harry. Who looked up, dumbstruck, into the almost glowing scarlet eyes of the man who claimed to be his father.

"Hello Rhun. Hello my son!"

**Author's Notes:**

And hear it is… The seemingly long forgotten re-write. There new bits and there old bit, so give it all a read. Then review it please.

I'm really sorry to everyone whom I told that this would be done sooner. I can only really blame myself for either forgetting about it or just not doing it.

And I would like to give a huge thank you to Dangerzone2 who by enquiring about this story resently inadvertently kick starting my writers engine again. So THANK YOU!

I'll make no promises, be chapter 2 should be up in a day or two. I work through the better part of the day so do most of my work nocturnally, so any mistakes in spelling or grammar are caused by tiredness and a crap spell checker.

Til next time…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All I own is this Storyline and the Original Characters.

"Speech"

(Thought)

:Parseltongue:

**Spells/Curses/Hexes/Incantations**

{Author Notes}

_From the last chapter:_

The figure stepped around the crater and stopped before Seiver and Harry. He petted Seiver's head, which merited a low hiss, before looking at Harry. Who looked up, dumbstruck, into the almost glowing scarlet eyes of the man who claimed to be his father.

"Hello Rhun. Hello my son!"

Chapter 2:  
Death on Arrival

Harry, though shaken by this strangers claims, stood his ground defiantly. Though he would never admit it to anyone, he was a little scared. The figure lifted his head a little, smile flashed across his hansom face and a loving gleam shot through his radiant scarlet eyes. Recognition sparked in Harry's eyes. The dream he had this morning before he was rudely awoken by horrid cow of an Aunt .

/Flashback/

Harry was laid on his back, staring up at a mobile hanging above him. The mobile had stars and crescent moons which sparkled, with the light from the hippogriff nightlight, as it span. His attention was drawn away from his mobile by two people as they leaned over his cot and peered down at him. A hansom man's face with sparkling red eyes and onyx black hair on one side, and a pretty woman with emerald green eyes and fiery red hair on the other. Harry raised his hands to try and grab one of two people looking down at him. The hansom man reached into the cot and took Harry's hands. Harry grabbed onto the outstretched hand, and pulled on it. He pulled the hand down to him and hugged it. The two people chuckled softly down at there baby son. Harry hugged the hand for a few seconds before pushing it away for tickling him, he giggle quietly before smiling. The smile turned into a yawn, and Harry rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.

/End Flashback/

"You're… my Father?" asked Harry uncertainly.

The cloaked figure nodded, before reaching up and lowering his hood. Onyx black hair, kept neat in a ponytail, stopping mid-back. The same sparkling red eyes from earlier, with he same loving gleam. High cheekbones and a slim nose, an angular jaw and thin lips, which held a smile. Harry noticed something, so asked about it.

"If you're my father, how come I don't look like you?"

"We, you're mother and I, placed various charms on you to make you appear like on of my most faithful subjects child. You're true appearance is merely hidden, fear not." Came the reply.

The answer seemed to satisfy Harry's questions, but not for long. After a few seconds more question popped into his head.

"So… Father?" He received a nod in reply. "How do I call you? What's you're name?"

The cloaked figure seemed to be giving his answer some thought. After a minute or so he answered.

"My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. I also go by the name of the Dark Lord Voldemort." He paused, letting the information sink in. "You, however, are my son and may address me as you wish." {A/N Alright then… Shithead. How's that? Lol.}

Harry sat down on the swings, seemingly lost in thought. Voldemort was still stood by the edge of Harry's crater, stroking Seiver's head. Harry sat there for several minutes, absent-mindedly kicking a small clump of grass underneath the swing. It wasn't until he saw a marking on the ground, near the clump of grass, that he remembered what his 'Father' had called him earlier. The marking closely resembled a 'Rune' off of one of the game Harry once saw Dudley playing.

(Rune, he called me Rune) he thought.

"Mmm, Father?" Harry said quietly, looking up toward Voldemort, who raised his eyebrows. "Earlier, after you… appeared, you called me 'Rune'. What does it mean?"

Voldemort chuckled softly at the question.

"It's spelt R-H-U-N, but pronounced R-U-N-E. It means 'Great Strength' in Parseltongue. It's you're name, Rhun Helios Riddle."

"So my name's not Harry James Potter?" Harry asked quickly. "And the Potter's weren't my parents?"

"No to the first and no they AREN'T!" Voldemort smiled at his son's confused look. "The Potter's aren't dead!" He chuckled as his son's head shot up. "In-fact there you're god-parents, and will no doubt be awaiting our arrival at my manor."

{A/N: Harry will now be referred to as Rhun}

Harry, or Rhun, was about to ask another question when heard a strange noise behind him. He looked over his shoulder, and saw something shiny lying on the ground. It was about two meters long, and looked as if it were made of sequins. Immediately Rhun knew what it was.

"Father? Is this you're Cobra that's trying to sneak up on us?" Rhun asked without turning from the snake.

Voldemort stepped over Seiver, who was slithering over to Rhun, and looked over Rhun's head at the snake lying still on the ground. Seiver slithered in-front of Rhun and stretched up to his full height, ready to protect his charge.

_:Ssso. It ssseemsss that the obsssolete one has returned. Trying to get back into the Massstersss favoursss again Ssseiver?: _A belittle hissing voice called.

_:Nagini, you worthless handbag! I need not try regaining the Massstersss favour!: Seiver hissed coldly in reply._

Nagini's eyes flashed at the insult._ :And why would that be? Are you getting too old?:_

"_You're the elder here Nagini. Sssurely you don't need to be reminded of that.:_

Seiver turned his head to look at Rhun and winked at him. He then wound himself around Rhun's torso and draped himself over Rhun's shoulders. Rhun stood there puzzled, how even though Seiver was still in his enlarge state, he seemed to weigh next to nothing. Rhun spared a look at his Viper, only to see him glaring and Nagini, his fangs bared.

_:You are lucky we are in the presence of the Massster, or you would be paying for you're slights whelp, with blood:_ Nagini hissed angrily, coiling, as if she was about to strike. She stared at Rhun for a moment before slithering over to Voldemort then up his torso, before coming to rest upon his shoulders.

_:If you want blood Nagini, then I would be happy to oblige. However, we are alssso in the presssence of the Massstersss hatchling Nagini. He is now my Massster, and you will ssshow him ressspect or endure my wrath!: _Seiver hissed harshly, flashing his fangs. _: Besssidesss, I believe my massster would look rather hansssom in a pair of sssnake ssskin bootsss!:_

_:Now now Nagini, Ssseiver. Enough.:_ Hissed Voldemort, ending the serpent's argument. Seiver nodded from his place on Rhun's shoulders, still glaring daggers at the other snake, while Nagini merely hissed absentmindedly. "Good, now. Come, my son. Its time for you to return to you're true home." He said, reverting back to English. He motioned for Rhun to stand besides him and took hold of Rhun's hand when he did. Pulling out his wand, Voldemort centred himself, and then apparated them away.

Once reappearing, Rhun struggled to hold the contents of him stomach. He gipped, bringing up a little of the miniscule scarps of junk food he was able to liberate from Dudley and Piers at the zoo earlier that afternoon. He swallowed it down, cringing as the bile stung the back of his throat. He shuddered, trying to ignore the rancid taste in his mouth. He didn't want to show weakness in front of his father, so soon after meeting him. He didn't want him to think he was a useless waste of shape like the Dursleys do. A comforting hand on his shoulder, made him look up. The concerned look in his father's eyes drove all thoughts of rejection away. They were driven further away when a small vial was placed in his hand.

"Here?" Voldemort said. "This will help with you're upset stomach. This happens to all their first time apparating."

"Thank you father." Rhun mumbled after downing the contents of the vial hastily.

"Rhun. You are a pureblood!" Voldemort stated harshly. "Purebloods do not mumble. You must always be confident and proud. You must stand tall, even if all you want to do is fall to the ground."

"Yes father." Rhun stated confidently, standing straighter, his face set. "Forgive my…"

Voldemort chuckled softly. "No need to apologies, my son." Before becoming very serious. "But be forewarned, many of my lesser followers will take advantage of any show of weakness, no matter how slight." He received a nod and smiled proudly down at his son and heir. He was supplely surprised at how quickly his son seemed to adapt to his new roll, despite how little time he had been performing it. Gesturing to the side, Voldemort guided his son's attention to their surroundings. They, he, his father and the two snakes, stood before a huge mansion. Placing a hand on Rhun's shoulder, Voldemort pushed him forward gently. Rhun took the hint, and started walking. They went up a few steps and passed by a pair of huge columns. The columns were black marble, carved to represent four snakes twisting around. Rhun gawped at the detail, every individual scale had been carved, each had a different marking in them. Rhun understood none of them, but figured they were an ancient dialect, long forgotten. Seiver slithering from his shoulders stopped his appreciation of the masonry; Rhun was directed towards the main doors. Nagini appeared to have abandoned Voldemort's shoulders also. The doors opened as the approached. Stood just inside was a small creature, with big floppy ears and huge eyes. It was dressed in a small robe with a coat of arms on the left breast. Two snakes entwined, forming a twisted S.

"Master is home!" It squeaked in a high-pitched voice. "Who does Master bring?"

"Holly. This is my son, Rhun. He is you're Young Master." Voldemort replied. He strode past the creature, and pushed Rhun into a room off the Entrance Hall. "Summon my inner circle to the Informal Lounge." The creature vanished with a 'pop'.

"What was that?" Rhun asked, sounding a little exasperated.

"That, my son, was Holly, a House Elf. She is one of many who keep this house in order. They clean, cook, and generally serve all of needs. They are our servants. If you ever need anything, simple call out one of there names and the will come to you. I shall introduce them too you're personal elf after the meeting."

Voldemort guided Rhun through the lower level of the mansion to the Informal Lounge. They had just become situated, when several hooded robed people entered the room. "Firstly, let me introduce you to my most faithful, and you're Godparents. James and Lily Potter." Two of the hoods fell, revealing James and Lily. Rhun stared dumbly at them. Here, standing not three feet in front of him, were him parents, well who he thought were his parent for many years. They both smiled at him, as he ran into their open arms. Tears ran freely down his cheeks.

"Don't cry Young Master" Lily whispered kissing him on the cheek, her own tears blinding her too all else in the room. "We've missed you too."

Voldemort stood there, giving them a little time. He knew that in the eighteen James and Lily guarded Rhun, they began seeing him as their own son. Not only were they his most faithful; his most trusted, they were his friends. He smiled at there show of affection towards his son. Rhun hadn't received much when he was at the Dursley's, which was going to change, starting now. After a minute or two, Rhun pulled away from James and Lily, and wiped his eyes. He returned to the place next to his father. He sniffled for a moment, before straightening up and schooling his features. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Voldemort looked proudly down at him. Rhun jut smiled and nodded.

"The next is you're Guardian, Mizuno Ryuugorô." Another of the hoods dropped, this time revealing an oriental looking boy, not much older than Rhun. The boy had short, spiky red hair, with seemed to be naturally streaked with black. He had a long scar running from above his right eye, diagonally across the bridge of his nose and stopping at his jaw line. The only other distinguishing feature he had were his eyes. Instead of the Sclera being white, it was a heated shade of red, with the iris a startling shade of forest green and a ring of burning orange around the pupil.

Mizuno stepped forward, put his hands together, as if to pray, then bowed deeply. "Tis an honour to finally meet you Young Master. If you need anything, please, don't hesitate to ask." He said with a little smile.

"Umm…, ok." Rhun frowned. "Why… are you're eyes as they are?" The question, as predictable as it was, caused Weiss to grin widely, revealing a set a slightly longer canines.

"Simply put Young Master, I am a Drackenbourne. A dragon trapped in human form. I possess many of the dragons strengths; wings, resistance to fire, resistance to common magic, and great strength. Sadly, however I inherited the Fire of the Blood, which I shall explain later Young Master, to get into it now would take up too much time." He then bowed again and stepped back.

"And lastly, we have my right hand, and leader of my Inner Circle, Lucius Malfoy, and you're future right hand, Lucius' son, Draco Malfoy." The last two hoods dropped, revealing one very tall, very elegant, very blond man, and one very arrogant looking, very blond boy about Rhun's age.

"An honour Young Master." They both said, bowing in unison.

"And now." Voldemort announced, catching everyone's attention. "Rhun, you must be hungry. Mizuno, escort my son to the dinning hall. Take Draco with you. I have a few things to discuss with the circle."

"Yes Master." Mizuno replied, bowing. "Young Master? If you will follow me." Mizuno, followed by Rhun and Draco exited the room.

Voldemort gestured to his gathered circle of friends to sit, and they began discussing Rhun's treatment at the Dursleys, as well as tutoring for him. After several minutes of Lily cursing her sister and her family, a decision was made, and plans put into effect. Once the matter was resolved, the moved onto more mundane topics.

"Lucius, do you still have relations with the Zabini's? Since Valentino was killed, and Dumbledore and his annoying Order started poking around, I haven't had the time to get an Owl to them. Could you get Santino here tomorrow morning, and have him bring young Blaise with him?" asked Voldemort, looking intently at the picture on the small table at the end of the sofa.

"Of course Master. It shouldn't be difficult." He replied, still acting formally.

"Luc, lighten up. We're not in a meeting anymore." called James from the other side of the room. Lily smiled and just rolled her eyes. Lucius scowled at him, at which, James, smirked at.

"Yes Lucius. You do insist on being formal a lot o the time. Please, in private, call me Tom. We have been friends for a lot time, have we not?" Voldemort stated smirking slightly.

"Y-yes, of course My Lor…" Lucius noticed Tom's eyebrow rise. "Tom."

{A/N: Voldemort will now be referred to as Tom}

"Also, try and get a hold of Severus. His skill will be needed to counteract the effects of malnourishment and abuse Rhun has suffered at the hands of those… creatures."

"Have no worry, My Lord. Petunia and her grease trap husband will get what they deserve. I shall see to it personally." Lily stated with a dark gleam in her emerald eyes.

After the discussion finished, they all retired to the dinning room, where they found Rhun, Mizuno and Draco sat, talking quietly to one another. Noticing the adults had finally arrived; the boys split apart and went to join their parents, with the exception of Mizuno, who followed behind Rhun. Once seated, Rhun, to his father's left, waited patiently as the table began to fill. Several of his father's middle circle members joined them at the table also, all bowing to Tom and Rhun as they passed. Among them sat Bellatrix Lestrange, who throughout most of the meal, seemed more content glaring at Rhun, instead of eating. The deserts had just been served, Tom had excused himself, when he left the room Rhun finally snapped.

"Do you have a problem, Bellatrix?" Rhun's arctic tone sent a chill through the room, and all chatter froze. Rhun glared back at her through the bangs of his hair. His eyes glowing a malicious violet.

"Watch you're tone, whelp!" She practically screamed across the table at him. "You can't be the master's child. You have neither the dashing look, nor his overwhelming power."

The glow around Rhun's eyes merely pulsed in reply, sending Bellatrix crashing across the room. She was smashed bodily through the wall and into a hallway. Rhun slowly rose from his chair, the table now stunned silent at this effortless display of power. He walked slowly towards the gaping hole in the wall, so slowly it almost appeared he was sauntering after her. He stepped through the hole and was immediately set upon by several quickly fired hexes and curses. None of which connected, they just seemed to glance off an invisible shield or phase through him completely.

"You seem to be lingering under the delusion that you can defeat me Bellatrix." Rhun spoke emotionlessly, appearing bored.

Her next two word shocked everybody still sat round the table into action, but didn't seem to phase Rhun what so ever.

"**Avada Kevadra**"

Within a fraction of a second, Mizuno was stood in front of Rhun, ready to take the Killing Curse for his Young Master, and would have, had he not been knocked aside by an unseen force. The curse flew through the air straight at Rhun's chest, where it struck. Rhun was blasted down the hallway by the force of the curse which also knocked out the lights.

Lily screamed. James had his wand trained on Bellatrix, as did Lucius. Draco was shaking with fright. Mizuno was still struggling under an unseen force, and the others were completely dumbfounded. Bellatrix licked her licks, smirking at her victory.

A dark chuckling knocked the smirk off her face and sent a chill down her spine. Through the darkness, an orb of sickly green energy seemed to float in the air. The chuckling turned to laughter as two malicious violet eyes opened above the orb. The wind picked up in the hallway, and seemed to spin around the glowing orb. A flash of light and the orb lit up bright, illuminating the darkened hallway. Rhun stood, his eyes alight with violet flames, the spinning green orb in his hand.

"You just tried to kill me Bellatrix." Rhun stated, matter-of-factly. "I don't appreciate that. Neither will my father."

With this said, Rhun's featured seemed to waver and fade. Leaving him not looking like James Potter, as he used to, but now looking like an exact replica of Tom Riddle, during his Hogwarts days.

"It's time to die Bellatrix!" Rhun spat. "No-one threatens me. I am Lord Voldemort's Heir! I am Rhun Helios Riddle!" At frightening speed, he charge down the hallway, the orb and his eyes glow malevolently. Bellatrix was petrified. She was too scared to move, to think. She was going to die, and she knew it. Drawing close enough, Rhun thrust his arm, hand and the orb into Bellatrix's chest. Upon contact, the spinning orb ripped away part of her robe and a layer of skin beneath it. She screamed as the orb moved deeper, grinding and shredding everything it touched. With one final scream of pain, Bellatrix was rocketed off of Rhun's arm with tremendous force, the orb still grinding away at her, until she reached the wall at the end of the hallway. Upon hitting which, the orb exploded, leaving nothing but a smear of blood on the wall.

Author's Notes:

Sorry I took so long with this chapter. I lent my laptop on my best mate for a few days, thinking I had saved this chapter to my data stick. Which I didn't, so I spent all last night and tonight on it. I won't make any specific dates for Chapter 3, but it should be done in a week or two.

I wanna thank everyone who reviewed chapter 1. I'm glad you like it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much. And with the suggestion from Lord Damon Shadowmage and 1Aszreal1 about having Rhun be a aristocrat/politician/grand manipulator, like Volde was at Hogwarts. I thought about it, and decided to give it a shot. Ill just add insanely powerful and slightly evil at times. Thanks for the suggestion guys/gals, and if you have anymore. Please voice them.

Til next we meet.

R&R please.

L8rs.


End file.
